A motor controller is a device, circuit or system that governs, in some predetermined manner, the performance of an electric motor. For example, in three-phase alternating current (AC) motors, separate phase windings of the motors are controlled and timed, such that one phase is activated as another phase is deactivated, in order to cause the motor to rotate properly. The motor controller is usually coupled to a motor power module to drive the individual phases of the motor. In some examples, the motor controller module is electrically isolated from the motor power module via isolation circuits (e.g., isolated gate drivers) that couple the respective controller and power modules. In the example of a three-phase motor system (including a high-side and low-side driver for each phase of the motor), if full isolation is required between each driver, then six isolation circuits would be provided to isolate each driver from one another and common circuit paths (such as ground). To fabricate respective controller and power module interfaces, a higher cost is incurred to individually isolate the driver circuits and associated control signals to control and monitor the motor.